


Spacedogs sing Karaoke

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Japanese History retelling, Boys Kissing, Dominance, Drunkenness, F/M, Gay Bar, Gay Bashing, Karaoke, Karaoke bashing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta.grammar gone to he'll.<br/>The definition for Karaoke is from WIKI pedia.<br/>Here is the link to the song lyrics<br/>Source: http://www.directlyrics.com/fall-out-boy-irresistible-lyrics.html.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spacedogs sing Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.grammar gone to he'll.  
> The definition for Karaoke is from WIKI pedia.  
> Here is the link to the song lyrics  
> Source: http://www.directlyrics.com/fall-out-boy-irresistible-lyrics.html.

Nigel is sitting in Adam’s living room, waiting for Adam to finish getting dressed. I don’t know what takes him so long Nigel huffs. ’He’s a guy for Christ sake!’

”Okay, I’m ready!” Adam smiles as he comes in. He is wearing a pair of cargo pants and a black t shirt with black converse high tops.

Nigel head jerks back. His eyes narrow.” I've never seen in you that outfit. Is it new?”

” Oh.. No.. No.. it’s not. I've had it for a couple of years. Beth bought it for me.”

Nigel hums… ”well it looks good on you”

”Well let’s get this the fuck over with. ”He sighs exasperated.

”It’s really fun Nigel.”

”No it’s not Adam! I can tolerate going to all the planetariums and star walks you want but this, this.. I don’t fucking understand! Do you even know what fucking Karaoke means Adam!?”

”Yes I do!” Adams lights up, ” Karaoke is a compound of Japanese "empty" and "orchestra. Karaoke is a form of interactive entertainment or video game in which amateur singers …”

”No! yells Nigel ” that’s not it. It means Japan’s revenge! Their country was fucking blown the shit up. So, in revenge they invented this machine to torture the west. So fucking drunk mother fuckers can yell out their favorite tune and annoy the other drunk bastards, who want to just get shit faced without interference from the arts!”

”Nigel, That’s not what happened. Would you like to watch a World War II Documen… ”Adam suddenly had a huge hand cover his mouth.

Adam wrinkles his nose and pushes Nigel’s hand out of the way. ” You need to stop smoking Nigel. Your hands smell dirty.”

”Well not fucking tonight if I have to sit through 120 hours of fucking Karaoke.I’m going to fuckin smoke!” he growls at Adam

”Just one, maybe two songs.” Pleads Adam looking directly into Nigel’s eyes. How can he resist when Adam actually looks him in the eyes with those baby blues.

”Maybe two…"he relents"…big maybe…”

Adam bounces on his feet in excitement. They walk further along. Nigel striding with purpose, Adam trying to keep up.

”You know you don’t like crowds, you don’t like looking at people in the eyes. How the fuck did you get into this? ”Nigel asks bewildered

”Harlen…”Adam states

”I knew I didn't like that mother f….”

”Nigel! You know I don’t like when you call Harlen that!”

”Sorry…I know…So…”

”So?”

”SO how did you get into Karaoke?”

”Oh…. Right… When Dad died and Beth and I broke up, Harlen said I needed to get out of the house. We went to a bar he frequented. One night they had karaoke. Harlen was really drunk and said my Dad said I could sing good. He said I should try it. So I did. I liked it.I can’t see anybody because of the lights, nobody really listens to you, and I like the hard rock songs best. The hard beat and the blaring guitars are really exciting! And did you know most songs BPM are…”

”Adam. We are here.” says Nigel

They enter a bar called the Bear Cave. ’Only fucking Adam would pick a fag bar with big burly men.’ Even though Nigel is having a relationship with Adam, he doesn't consider himself gay. He is outside that world because his chosen profession requires a certain image and watching musicals is not that image.

Nigel gets a pitcher of beer for himself and rum and coke for Adam, while Adam goes up the guy running the karaoke torture device, who hands him a book. Adam looks through it and picks out one. He walks back to the table Nigel has picked

”Why aren't you singing?” Nigel asks

”Oh. You have to wait your turn.” Adam nods his head taking a drink.

”Shit..Well gives me time to drink a lot..What song did you pick?”

”It’s surprise.” Adam grins at him.

”Oh God!” Nigel groans and takes a huge gulp of beer.

?????????????????

After a half a pitcher of beer and Adam is on his second rum and coke, Nigel is thinks he is going to scream and shoot the Karaoke machine. If one more fag sings, Over the fucking goddamn rainbow one more fucking time…He is going to shoot them right in the pecker he swears. Suddenly, the guy announces Adam to the stage.

Nigel is so grateful he could lay prostrate on the floor and worship any deity that will make this torment be end..like Now!

”Adam is singing Fall Out Boys _Irresistible_. Everyone give it up for Adam!”

There are a few polite claps. His music starts. Adam moves a little to the beat. The he starts to sing.

_Coming here unannounced, drag my nails on the tile_

_I just follow your scent You can't just follow my smile_

_All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine_

Nigel feels a smile coming on his face. Hey Adam can really sing! He marvels. Wow he’s actually fucking good. He smiles wider as he sees Adam is smiling and singing to him.

_This might be your battle, might not turn out okay_

_You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA_

_Eeh eeh eh eh eh_

_Eeh eeh eh eh eh_

_Eeh eeh eh eh eh_

_Eeh eeh eh eh eh_

_Eeh eeh eh eh eh_

_And I love the way you hurt me_

_it's irresistible_

_Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah_

_Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah_

_I love the way I love the way I love the way you hurt me baby_

Nigel starts laughing and clapping his hands. I fucking love this song he thinks. I can’t wait to we get home. He licks his lips thinking of all the ways to hurt his baby that feels so good.

As Adam continues to sing, Nigel notices his hair is damp from sweat which makes it curly. He looks rather disheveled and in that black t shirt rather sexy. Nigel has always thought Adam is beautiful but sexy. Hmmm, maybe something to explore together.

Nigel also notices that a crowd is forming around the stage area. A lot of people are swaying to the music. People are leering at Adam as well. Suddenly, Nigel wants to grab Adam off the stage and take him home. A feeling of ownership, starts to tingle in his fingers. He urge to keep anyone from looking at his Adam is being amplified by the alcohol.

_I'm no good good, admit to this_

_Second is yours, need a little more_

_I'm coming for you, and I'm in war_

_I still love the way you hurt me, It's irresistible_

_Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah_

_Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah_

_I love the way_

_I love the way_

_I love the way you hurt me baby_

_I love the way_

_I love the way_

_I love the way you hurt me baby_

Adam song ends and the crowds claps and yells their approval. Nigel being the loudest of the admirers. Nigel stands up so he can see Adam better. Adam hands the mic to the guy on stage. He jumps down and try to make his way to Nigel. Several people approach him to talk with him. Adam smiles and looks down or over their shoulder. Some men just speak and some actually pat him the back, which Adam moves as soon as he feels any type of touch.

One guy grabs Adam’s arm and stops him. He steps in front of Adam blocking his retreat. That’s all it takes, Nigel starts pushing his way forward. Nigel makes it to Adam’s side and as he slips his arm around his waist laying his hand on Adam’s hip. Adam tenses but relaxes when he sees it’s Nigel. Nigel sees the target of his wrath.

He has short hair that is wavy, bright green eyes, square jaw with a cocky smile. He his almost the same height as Adam but Nigel can tell he is a predator that is in great physical shape. He is around Adam age but has many years of predatory experience. Nigel plants a kiss on Adam’s temple without taking his eyes off the other man.

”Oh is this your boy friend? I thought it might be your Dad.” the guy chuckles at his new quip.

”Are you going to introduce us Adam?” Nigel smile hardens

”Nigel this Matthew Brown. Matthew this Nigel.” Adam smiles pleased with his introduction.

”Matthew says he lives in my building too.”

”Does he now?”

”Yep. Just moved to the third floor. Really great building. Everybody seems so nice.” Matthew steps up and puts his arm around Adam’s shoulders giving Adam a little friendly shake.

”Adam has graciously said he would open the laundry room up for me. Haven’t got my key yet.”

They both look at Nigel smiling.

”You know Beth had the same problem when she moved in.” Adam frown slightly.

”We need to leave darling.” Nigel grits out.

”Oh but you said maybe two songs. ”Adam looks disappointed. ”Didn't I sing well? I thought you would like the song. I picked it out for you.” Adam looks down, his mouth turned down.

Nigel sighs and before he can speak, Matthew interjects ”Oh if you’re tired. I’d be glad to stay with Adam and walk him home. It would be neighborly thing to do.”

He squeezes Adam]'s shoulder " I think you're awesome singer!"

Adam blushes at the compliment. Nigel scowls at Matthew.

 

Adam looks hopefully up at Nigel. Nigel is at the end of his rope.

” Are you tired Nigel?”

Nigel places a hand on Adam’s jaw and the other hand on his neck, forcing Adam to turn and focus on him. ”I loved the song and you sing great.” Nigel steps in closer and places a light kiss on Adam’s lips. He whispers against them . ”You were so sexy on that stage I just want to take you home and fuck you till dawn.”

Nigel places a longer wetter kiss on Adam’s lips. The way Adam likes it best. A guarantee that Adam will pull in closer to Nigel, forgetting the other man there. As they pull apart, Adam breathing is heavier. He nods his head and swallows ,”okay” ,he whispers. A blush has dusted across his face. He looks in Matthew’s direction but his eyes are cast downwards, ”Sorry maybe some other time.”

Matthew shoots Nigel a look of you won this one but not the next time. He smiles at Adam, touches his shoulder and leans in close. ”That’s ok Adam. I’ll see you in the laundry room.”

Nigel puts his hand on Adam’s waist and turns Adam towards the door.

He leans into Matthew. He whispers ” Enjoy yourself tonight. You never know when it will all turn to blood.” His voice is cold and eyes hard.

Matthew grins back. ”Oh I hear you. You take care now.”

After Nigel pushes his and Adam’s way through crowd and into the night, He lights up a cigarette.

Adam rolls his eyes. ”Nigel”

”Don’t fucking start with me Adam! Not after the way you acted in there just now!”

”What do you mean? I acted like I always do.”

Adam feels confused. He felt so good leaving the bar. Nigel said he liked his singing and his song. He even said Adam was sexy. He thought they were going to go home and have sex but now Nigel is upset.

”You fucking encouraged that Matthew! That guy rubbed his fucking hands all fucking over you! You fucking let his hands touch what is mine Adam! That’s what you did! Did you do it to get me jealous? ’Cause it fucking worked!” Nigel stops walking while he yells.

”Don’t yell at me Nigel. You are hurting my ears!” Adam yells back covering his ears.

Adam turns around in a circle momentarily disoriented. He turns towards his apartment, walking quickly ,he ears still covered with his hands.

”ADAM!” Nigel yells ”ADAM! Stop!”

”No!” Adams glares back at him as his pace quickens.

Adam gets to the apartment building and flies up the stairs. Nigel is running behind him.

”Adam, don’t you fucking dare!”

Adam makes it to the door first. He unlocks the door and slamming it in Nigel’s face, barely missing Nigel’s nose.

Nigel pounds the door. He yells ”Adam. You better open this fucking door right now!”

”No! I..I..I don’t like it when you yell at me Nigel. I.. didn't do anything wrong. Even if I did you have tell me calmly.”

Nigel swears he hears Adam stomp his foot. He smiles in spite of himself, he loves it when Adam does that.

”I thought everything was fine; you liked my singing and you liked my song. You said I was sexy and we were going to have sex. Then you got all mad. Well I don’t feel like having sex now. So just go home!”

Nigel can see him crossing his arms and turning his back to the door. One day, like tomorrow, Nigel is getting that goddamn key and making a spare dammit.

Nigel is still angry but he knows he will not get through to Adam like this. He has already decided to use a soft touch with Adam.

Adam’s lesson on who he belongs to will have to wait till tomorrow.

”Adam. You are right. I should not have yelled at you. You know love brings out the crazy in me baby. Please let me in to make it up to you” Nigel purrs.

”Sometimes your just crazy Nigel!” he retorts

”Touché  Adam” Nigel chuckles. ”Can I call you tomorrow?”

Adam sighs heavily ”Yes. Come over tomorrow afternoon.”

”Okay, see you then darling.” Nigel lights up a cigarette as he descends the stairs. He thinks he may walk over the Bear Cave again and visit with the new neighbor.

 


End file.
